broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
069 An Exclusive Group
The background is white. ; Panel 1 Zane, still standing in Virgil's room, holds the note out in front of him, looking worriedly at it and clutching the pin in his other hand. Mercy hovers in the air to his side as he reads "Quote 'The Society Of The Skull and Shovels' unquote? And a handwritten note..." The background is bathed in green tones, and the cabinets in the background are still open. ; Panel 2. A close-up of the note. Zane reads from it, "'To my next of kin -- please take care of this pin. Important to me in life, and shall remain so after my death, Godspeed, *Wadsworth*.' He *did* know my name! So why was it so hard to find me?" He is holding the pin still, skull side up. The note is written on paper that is slightly creased and lightly stained, and written in elegant, old-fashioned handwriting. It reads, "A message to my next of kin -- Please take care of this pin. It was important to me in life, and shall remain so after my death. Godspeed, Wadsworth. Virgil." ; Panel 3. Mayor Osgood appears behind Zane, smiling and saying, in large text, *Wadsworth my boy!* In regular text, he continues, "No need to get up, it's just Mayor Osgood. I had hoped to find you in here!" Osgood has a purple thistle tucked in his hat band. Zane nearly jumps out of his skin, a terrified look on his face and multiple shock lines coming from his head. He draws his shoulders close to his head, crumpling the paper in one hand. The pin flies out of his other hand, tumbling over his shoulder in a comical little loop. The background is a rusty reddish brown. ; Panel 4. Mayor Osgood catches the pin, a startled look on his face as the pin gleams in his hand. He says "*Zeus' wounds! Where did you find this?!*" Wadsworth, sweating heavily and gritting his teeth, shows the note to Osgood, saying "It was in Virgil's desk drawer, along with this note." Osgood replies "*Great Neptune!* He *left* it to you!" Mercy looks on, her wings partially folded in. The background has returned to the previous greenish color. ; Panel 5. Zane, looking worried, brings his hands in front of his chin and says "What is it? The society of --" Mayor Osgood waves his hands in front of him frantically, looking behind him and saying "No no no! We don't say that name aloud! It's a rather... *exclusive* group!" ; Panel 6. Mayor Osgood holds the pin up and looks at it. He is holding it with the skull pointing down and the shovels on top. He continues, "Hmm. *Hmm!* It makes perfect sense in a way! You'll come to the old *Harker House* on Darning Street. Tonight. Eleven o'clock sharp." Zane, looking dubious and gritting his teeth, says "How old is the house, on a scale of one to nightmares?"